The present invention relates to a battery, in which an anode contains a carbon material and an electrolytic solution contains propylene carbonate.
As electronic apparatuses have become downsized, development of a battery having a high energy density has been demanded. As a battery to meet such needs, there is a lithium metal secondary battery utilizing precipitation and dissolution of lithium (Li) in the anode. However, in the lithium metal secondary battery, when charged, lithium is dendrite-precipitated on the anode and inactivated, and therefore there is a disadvantage that the cycle life is short.
As the battery, in which such cycle life is improved, there is a lithium ion secondary battery. The lithium ion secondary battery utilizes insertion and extraction of lithium in the anode. For example, a lithium ion secondary battery, in which a carbon material such as graphite is used for the anode, and carbonic acid ester such as propylene carbonate is used for the electrolytic solution is in practical use. However, propylene carbonate is easily decomposed in the anode. Therefore, inhibiting such reaction by adding various additives to the electrolytic solution is considered. For example, adding 4-fluoroethylene carbonate has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-313075).
When 4-fluoroethylene carbonate is added, decomposition of propylene carbonate is inhibited. However, in this case, the interface resistance of the anode is increased. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that when the area density of the anode is increased, the load characteristics become lowered, and the capacity becomes widely deteriorated.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, in the present invention, it is desirable to provide a battery coverable of improving battery characteristics such as cycle characteristics.